


joyeux anniversaire

by vivelarepublique



Series: Daily Drabbles [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Comfort Food, Drabble, Feuilly Appreciation Life, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Grantaire is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Past mentions of foster care Feuilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly never really celebrates his birthday, but he doesn't particularly mind--it's only rarely that they've been celebrated in the past. So an unexpected birthday gift from an unexpected friend certainly takes him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	joyeux anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> _Joyeux anniversaire:_ Happy birthday
> 
> Because Feuilly can never have enough love and Grantaire really cares for his friends, dang it.
> 
> Written for [Emily](http://grantairely.tumblr.com) and [Allison](http://masterandcaptain.tumblr.com)-approved.

Feuilly remembered that it was his sixth birthday when he was in his third foster home that when he first tasted animal crackers.

The family was not the richest, but they were one of the nicest her ever had. The mom smelled faintly like lavender and the father called him “kiddo.” But what really stuck out in his mind was when he woke up, six years old now, to find a little box of animal crackers, tied with ribbon on his bedside table. He looked up at his door to see his foster parents standing in the door frame, silhouetted by the sunrise.

“I’m sorry it’s not much, but Happy Birthday, Feuilly,” his foster mom had said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Feuilly gave her a tight hug, quietly thanking her, and his foster dad ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. When she left to get breakfast ready and he left to get ready for work, Feuilly finally let the tears that had been welling up to flow from his eyes.

His first birthday present. His very first birthday present, something just for  _him_. He opened the carton and pulled out a kangaroo, his favorite animal. He took a bite and nothing had ever tasted sweeter.

Years later, one morning when Feuilly woke, he found himself for some reason craving the nostalgic taste of the animal crackers. But he pushed the thought aside; it was just another Wednesday, always a heavy work day, when the gap between two of his shifts barely gave him enough time to get from one to the other, let alone indulge in sentimental whims. So Feuilly merely got up, smoothed back the covers and got ready for work. He smiled as he brushed his teeth, remembering that at least there was an ABC Society meeting tonight, something to look forward to, not matter how exhausted he was.

Feuilly, as usual, was a little late to the meeting and quietly crept to his usual spot so as not to cause any disruptions. But he froze for a moment when he finally did get to his seat. On the table, carefully placed in front of his spot, was a tiny, familiar red box of animal crackers. Feuilly felt tears spring to his eyes, which he quickly blinked away, instead choosing to immerse himself in Enjolras’ rhetoric, occasionally interjecting himself.

When the meeting ended however, he could not ignore the little box anymore, nor his growing desire to find out who exactly had left it there.

Neither Bossuet nor Joly had any idea; Bahorel simply shrugged; Combeferre confirmed that neither he nor Enjolras or Courfeyrac had done it; and Marius hadn’t shown up.

As Feuilly looked around the room, and finally found the only person who had eluded him thus far: Grantaire. The man was curiously quiet, and Feuilly swore he was avoiding making eye contact. But Grantaire couldn’t maintain his nonchalance as Feuilly approached him, hand gripping the string of the little box tight.

“Did you leave these for me?” Feuilly asked quietly.

Grantaire shrugged, scratching the back of his head, almost bashful. “I just heard you mention you liked them the other day to Bahorel and I was at the store and saw some, and thought hey, Feuilly likes these, so I grabbed them. And I know you work from like, dawn to dusk, so I thought it might be a nice surprise or something.” He finished with a slightly nervous glance up at Feuilly.

Feuilly was speechless for a moment. “Thank you, Grantaire.”  _How did he have such wonderful friends?_  Feuilly wiped his eyes and stumbled around with the package for a moment, careful not to tear the box as he opened it and held it towards Grantaire. “Would you like one?”

It was Grantaire’s turn to be speechless now. “They’re for  _you,_  Feuilly…I…”

“Yes, but I want to share them with  _you_.”

Grantaire acquiesced, stopping his protests and reaching into the box to pull out a cracker. “Ah, a kangaroo! Kangaroos are awesome. I swear they taste the best,” he said as he tossed it in his mouth.

Feuilly smiled back. “Yeah. Yeah, they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
